


In The Dark Of The Night

by Alisha7824



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Forced Marriage, How Do I Tag, Ouija, Rape, Supernatural Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisha7824/pseuds/Alisha7824
Summary: A Ouija Session goes wrong and sends Andy Summers life spiraling out of control. With an incubus claiming they were married and finding every possible opportunity to touch her, how will she survive?





	1. Chapter 1

The old board sat innocently in the middle of the room, its owner grinning like the loon she was.

"You gotta be shitting me," said Lonny. "I ain't playing with that voodoo board, man. That's just not..." He trailed off, rubbing his head.

"Oh, come on, Lonny," said Bryce, her grin never wavering. "What's it gonna do?"

"I can name a few things, neither of which I want to chance," Lonny replied. I couldn't help but agree. A million things about this scenario could go terribly wrong.

Bryce rolled her eyes. "Lonny, seriously, it's not gonna do anything. Trust me. I played this before and literally nothing happened." Her tone was very condescending as she twiddled the wooden planchett in her hand. "Besides," she continued. "We're not playing alone! Andy's gonna play too! Right Andy?"

All eyes turned to me and I could feel my cheeks begin to flush. I never liked having so much attention directed at me, preffering to sit in silence while everyone else conversed.

"U-um, actually I- uh, no. I'll just watch," I squeaked, silently cursing my meek voice.

My answer seemed to annoy the other girl who scoffed.

"You two are a bunch of pussies. Fine! I'll play it by myself and you can watch!" She slammed the planchett on the board and I winced. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but even I know not to mistreat the object meant to contact spirits.

Especially when that object can get you seriously hurt.

Or worse.

Lonny and I glanced nervously at one another as Lonny's sister began to move the planchett in a circle.

"Is there any spirits who'd like to speak with us?" Bryce asked.

Nothing.

Beside me, I heard Lonny sigh in relief. I didn't dare breathe.

"I repeat, is there any spirits that would like to speak to us?" Bryce asked louder.

Still nothing.

Bryce moved her hands away with a snort. "See? Nothing," she smirked. "You guys were worried about nothing. Ghosts and shit don't exist. Only religious and paranoid dumb asses believe in that hoodoo." She sat back against her bed, looking pleased with herself. 

Lonny, from the corner of my eye, seemed much more relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess," he chuckled. "Just, mama always told me not to fuck with this shit. Said it was nothin but trouble."

'She was right,' I answered in my head.

"You guys wanna give it a go?" The grin slid back into place as her hand immediately went back to the triangle. Lonny still looked nervous, but he placed a finger beside Bryce's.

"Andy?" Lonny asked. I shook my head. Bryce snorted but Lonny gave me an understanding smile. "Okay then."

"Ha! What a baby," The other girl laughed.

I am so glad she not my sister. Poor Lonny has to put up with her everyday and I couldn't help but feel a great wave of sympathy was over me.

"Alrighty then! Is there any one who want to speak with us?" Bryce asked, vibrating with excitement. Lonny looked even more nervous now that he was participating.

For a moment, nothing happened. But suddenly the planchett began to slowly creep up to 'yes'.

"Ha ha Lonny. Nice try," said Bryce, her face amused. Lonny went a few shades lighter.

"That wasn't me," he whispered. "Stop playing! It scared the shit out of me.'

"What? Your the one trying to scare me! Not the other way around!" Bryce accused.

"Nu uh! That was all you!"

I sat silently as the two bickered. The planchett was still on 'yes'. I shuddered. It may or may not have been pushed by either of the two but it still made a cold feeling of dread settle into the pit of my stomach.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the game." They moved the planchett to the middle again. "Uh, okay, spirit? What is your name?"

Again, it was still for a moment before it began to move.

'N'  
'O'  
'T'

"'Not?'" Bryce's face screwed up stupidly. "What does it mean, 'not'?"

"Maybe it's not a spirit," Lonny said, trying to be helpful.

When he said that the triangle zipped to yes.

All three of us stared at the board.

"Okay, you totally moved it," Lonny accused.

"Shut up! I did not!"

"Yes you did! Your just tryin' to scare us but now we know, so STOP."

"I just said I didn't do it! Look! My fingers are barely touching it!" As if to prove her point she placed her fingers back over the triangle, hovering and barely touching the wood.

"I can do that too! 'Ooh~, my fingers aren't touching it,' but as soon as we play again your gonna move it!"

"You asshole! Your the one moving it! Stop making such a big deal out of it!"

Back and forth they went, trying to get the other to slip. I remained silent, quietly watching as the siblings argued. My form had stopped shaking, now as tense as I was when we began and I was subtly greatful.

"Maybe we should stop," I said. The bickering stopped as both teens looked at me. I hurriedly added, "Well it's making you guys fight over something so completely irrelevant,"Bryce is giving me her signature 'are you retarded?' look. I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato by now.

"'Just stop'? Are you kidding me?" She scoffed again. "This is the most fun I've had with you losers around. I'm not gonna stop. Lonny! Let's go!"

Lonny looked between us before giving me an apologetic look and placing his finger back on the planchett.

"You go this time," Bryce said eagerly.

"Uh," Lonny began. "Wh-what did you mean when you said 'not'? Are you not a ghost?"

Slowly, slowly the planchett moved.

'Yes'

Lonny licked his lips.

"Okay. Um- are you a demon?"

I barely restrained myself from just leaving right there and then.

The planchett remained still for a while before it moved.

'No'

"Are you Lonny?" Bryce asked snidely. Lonny glared at her from across the board.

"Shut up, Bryce. Okay, so you aren't an ghost and neither are you a demon." Lonny scratched his head with his free hand. "Then what are you?"

'I'  
'N'  
'C'  
'U'  
'B'  
'U'  
'S'

"Incubus?" Bryce's nose curled. "What's that?"

"Don't ask me! I don't know." Lonny shrugged.

"It's a son of Lilith." I answered.

"Andy! Your still here?!" Bryce  
exclaimed in fake surprise.

I rolled my eyes. I may not say much but I'm not that quiet.

"It says here on wikipedia that 'An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleeping women in order to engage in sexual activity with them.'" I informed them, my trusty pikachu phone in hand.

"So it is a demon. They just lied to us," Bryce summarized.

"No," I responded softly. "It just means that HE doesn't refer to himself as a demon." 'Though he might've just lied to us to lead us into a false sense of security.'

"Whatever you say." She said, obviously not taking this seriously.

"Wait. So and incubus sleeps with women?"

Poor Lonny.

"Some what, yes," I answered. "An incubus's counter is the succubus, who has intercourse with a sleeping man." I informed him gently.

Poor, cinnamon role Lonny.

Bryce's face screwed into a lecherous grin. "Woooo! So were gettin' some tonight?!"

"I'm good, thanks," Lonny said, his dark cheeks becoming darker.

I chuckled. Lonny's such a cutie pie.

"Alright! Hey, who you gonna bang with tonight?" Bryce asked the board. Lonny hastily put his finger back on the board.

"Yo, what the hell!" Lonny exclaimed. "I though WE were playing! Not just you!"

"Didn't you hear? One of of us is gonna have freaky ghost sex tonight and your complaining about 'being left out'?"

I rolled my eyes. I know this is is gonna sound stupid, but 'One does not simply ask Ouija who it wants to bang'. If it were me, I'd find that incredibly rude.

You know that shock you get when you touch an electric fence? That split second moment of pain? At the base of my head, where it connects to my neck, I felt it.

"EEEK!" I nearly jumped into Lonny's lap, my hand clutching the back of my head.

"Oh my God, Andy! What happened?! Are you okay?" asked Lonny, trying to pry my hand away from my head.

"I was shocked!" I nearly yelled, shaking as Lonny finally peeked my hand from my head.

"Shocked? By what? Your literally not anywhere near something that could 'shock' you," Bryce retorts. She sneered. "Stop being such a baby. Your just paranoid."

"Yeah, Andy. I don't see anything wrong." He gave one more glance at the back of my head before letting me sit up again. I continued to rub my neck.

"Y-your right. Sorry for scaring you guys," I smiled sheepishly. Bryce was right. I'm just acting silly. The game was getting to me.

Lonny smiled slightly. "It's okay, Ann. I'm scared too." He patted my shoulder. "Maybe we should stop."

Scoff. "You pansies can stop. I'll just play by myself then!"

'If this was actually real then you wouldn't be playing by yourself then, would you?' I was so tempted to ask.

But I didn't 'cause I'm a sucky introvert with anxiety issues.

Lonny huffed and sat back against the bed.

Rubbing her hands together, Bryce set a finger back on the triangle.

"Incubus? You still there?"

The planchett remained unmoving.

We waited.

"Hello, anyone there?" she asked impatiently.

It remained still.

"Ugh, you really were moving it, weren't you?!"

"The hell I was! I wouldn't joke about that!"

"HAH! Yeah right!"

As they fought I felt a shock of electricity go through my leg that made me yelp. This time it lingered, the feeling sending sharp spikes of something shooting all throught my leg. I couldn't call it pain, as it didn't hurt. It felt tingley. Like a very strong vibration. It was stronger on my knee, the feeling spreading from there.

It suddenly moved.

Up, up, up it went till it rested on my thigh. I couldn't move I was so tense. My breathing was rapid, my eyes were wide.

Something's touching me. 

Something's TOUCHING me!

"L-l-l-l-lon-ny?" My voice was barely a squeak. The bickering siblings didn't seem to hear me.

Whatever it was, it moved again, sliding to my inner thigh.

"LONNY!" My eyes stared at the place where I KNEW something was touching me.

"Andy? What's wrong? Andy?!" Lonny's voice sounded far away.

"S-something's tou-ouching m-me," I managed to get out. Somehow, I felt that telling someone about this would make whatever this was go away.

The feeling didn't abate, however. Whatever it was, it multiplied. While the same feeling remained in my leg, my neck was suddenly engulfed in the same feeling.

"Holy shit!" My eyes clamped shut as tears began to fall.

"Oh my God, Bryce, we need to stop NOW! Something's wrong!"

"She's obviously faking it! Don't fall for her shit, Lonny, she's trying to scare us!"

I really want to punch her in the face right now.

"Whatever, Bryce! You don't know her like I do! She not faking it!" I could feel Lonny's hands on my shoulders. "Andy, what's wrong? Where are you being touched?"

If this was any other time, I would've laughed.

"M-my thi-igh and h-h-head." By now I'm almost sobbing. The touch had spread from my neck and into my hair. It almost felt as if I was being caressed. Like it was stroking my hair. I felt Lonny's hand go to my hair too, running right OVER where the feeling was.

"Andy, there's nothing there! I don't see anything- I don't feel anything!" Lonny was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help his friend. He swung around to his sister- who was only now starting to look worried.

"We need to stop playing, Brye, PLEASE!" I he asked desperately.

Bryce nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. We need to say 'goodbye', though! Otherwise it'll stay, or something," she said uncertainty.

With a finger on the planchett, the two moved the triangle to 'goodbye'.

Except it missed.

Instead of going to 'goodbye', it moved passed the black letters and off the board. Not thinking anything of it, they just placed the planchett back on the board and did it again, this time successfully.

"Goodbye," they said in unison.

As soon as they said this I could feel the 'touches' vanish immediately. I gasped as shakily climbed to my feet.

"I'm go-oing home," I cried, grabbing my jacket. Ignoring my friend's pleaes to stay, I ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +PLZ READ+
> 
>  
> 
> All of this taken from my own experience with the ouija and this is how I interpret the "touching".
> 
> THE OUJIA IS NOT A TOY AND IS NOT TO BE USED LIGHTLY I know they sell them in toy stores but please, I beg you, do not use them unless you know what you're doing.

'Your gonna be fine. Your okay. It's all in your head. It didn't happen. You made it up. Your safe. Your fine.' The mantra repeated over and over in my head as I stared blankly at the television set. I had popped in a random anime and wrapped myself into a tight burrito with my favorite blanket as soon as I returned home, too afraid to fall asleep and feeling sick to my stomach at the events that transpired.

I shivered. What the hell happened?! I didn't participate in the game so why did it target me? Why not Bryce? She was the one disrespecting it!

'Okay, deep breaths.' I inhaled shakily and wrested my face in my hands.

There are three possible explanations to this. One: Bryce was pranking us. She knew her youngest brother was afraid of the supernatural- me visiting was just a boon. She's always hated me so she figured she'd kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes, and scare the both of us. Theory Two: My mind created the whole 'touching' thing up, and the planchett was being pushed by Lonny's and Bryce's subconsciousness, causing a panic. Theory three: we had actually been playing with something not of this plane of existence; in which case, i needed to see a priest.

Well. All three of us should, I guess. Wait, do regular priests perform exorcisms? I shake my head violently. This is no time silly thoughts! Turning off the TV I sink deeper into my comforter, snuggling into myself as I try to dispel the past events from my consciousness. The last thing I needed were nightmares keeping me up all night- a school night, no less! Should've listened to myself and not agreed to stupid Lonny. Stupid Bryce and her idiotic idea. If it weren't for her barging in on our FF Night this wouldn't have happened! Stupid, stupid, STUPID.

It felt like hours since I closed my eyes; trying with little success to get comfy on my couch before I felt myself drift into the awaiting arms of Morpheus and I knew no more.

 

My eyes snapped open as the fog of sleep disappeared almost instantly as I felt my body breakout into goosebumps. My eyes burned as if they'd never even shut and tiredness made the back of my eyes ache. The living room was dully lit with air freshener lamps that cast long black shadows along the walls and furniture. I felt the cool air of the AC unit on my bare face and arms as I lay on my side, my blanket half off my upper body, and sending a pleasant breeze throughout the room.

There was nothing wrong with the room, I noticed, as I lay sideways on the couch with my head resting against the arm. But no matter how much I looked, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. My heart was beating eraticly inside my chest as my breathing became heavy.

'I'm not alone,' my imagination whispered as I lay limp. I couldn't get up the nerve to bolt up in case I really wasn't alone and some murderer and/or rapist was hiding in the dark.

For a long while I remained still, trying to calm myself down. My heart hammered on as I managed get myself to breath through my nose so I didn't sound like I was panting. Slowly, I go to pick up the TV remote, which I had placed right near my face before falling asleep.

Only to realize that I couldn't even twitch a finger.

A cold trickle of dread pooled in my stomach as I tried to lift my arm again.

Dead.

'Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. What is this? Did my arm's fall asleep?' In my panicked state I hardly noticed that I'd stopped breathing as I tried to sit up, only to exhale in an attempt to scream when my body wouldn't move.

'Oh, God! I can't move!' I tried to speak, only to find that my face wouldn't move. I couldn't open my mouth or move my tongue. I tried to hum but it felt like all ability to make a sound was muddled. I felt tears trickle down the bridge of my nose and seep into the couch as I stared wide eyed at the darkness around me.

I'm paralyzed.

This thought made my breathing ragged as the tears fell freely, soaking the underside of my cheek.

Suddenly the room seemed much colder as I lay limp and useless, terror filling my whole being. My mind was filled with 'Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, oh, GOD-'  
and all I knew was this horrible fear.

Suddenly, all sense of emotion, feeling and sight left me as my brain blanked.

It felt like maybe a few seconds later when my sense of touch returned and I KNEW. The next to return was my horror. Then my renewed determination to SCREAM as an electric FEELING shot all through my calf.

'It's here! It's here!' My mind screamed and my breath whistled through the small gap between my lips as I tried to make my voice work again as the the electricity slid up my leg. I tried to move- desperately willing myself to throw myself away from whatever was touching me; I wanted to run to my parents room and tell them what was happening. My eyes slammed shut in the hopes I didn't see anything, having watched too many horror movies to know just I'll see if I tried to look.

My breath quivered as the electric touch wrested on my hip and- oh Jesus, my shirt was moving!

Heart thundering and breathing heavily I felt my thin tank being dragged up my belly and bunch under my breasts as what ever touching me began to make tiny circles around my navel.

I sobbed silently, eyes shut tight as I prayed to every God, Goddess and diety I knew to make whatever this was go away. I shivered mentally as the touch moved back to my hip and traveled up my torso, skimming my breast and tickling my shoulder. By now I had stopped breathing; a conscious decision, the fear being too much for me that I just wanted to pass out and be done with it.

But whatever this thing was, it stopped. All trace of that horrible electric feeling was gone and I could slowly feel my fingers regain life. I could feel that restriction on my vocal cords finally give away and I could sob loudly with the hysterical wails that I'd only seconds ago couldn't do. I bolted straight up and- without a care, dashed at top speed to my parents room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2015 I decided I wanted to try playing it.  
> I was maybe 15 or 16 when I drew my own ouija board. I had been bored and wanted to do something more exciting than watch TV or read or anything that I usually loved to do.
> 
> Almost immediately I got an answer. They never gave me their name, gender, or age. But they did answer my questions which I thought was enough at the time so i didn't mind. I became scared and never closed the damn session before I got rid of it (BURY THE BOARD AND PLANCHETT SEPARATELY AND AS FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AS POSSIBLE ++DO. NOT. DESTROY++).
> 
> A few months later I had developed a very nasty attitude towards my family and became violent. I'd begun having nightmares that kept me awake and became paranoid that I was being watched. To be blunt i couldn't go to the bathroom without feeling as if something was watching me through the sky light or under the door. I'd stopped showering for a week at a time because I could swear someone was standing behind me.
> 
> My eyes would become drawn to certain parts of rooms and objects.
> 
> One day, during a Gun Saftey class I had been doodling and got a random urge to just rest my finger against my book. I didn't think anything of it when my finger would trace the diagram of a deer carcass repeatedly. But when my finger began to point to words that spelt actual sentences is when I became aware.
> 
> I looked it up and, scientifically, I was either crazy or had developed PTSD. All the signs pointed to it. The death threats, the paranoia. All of it must be in my head.
> 
> I had googled hauntings and wasn't surprised that a lot of other people have experienced the same thing. I felt kinda bad that I thought I was having a rough time when all these other people are experiencing angry potergiests that screwed with their stuff or had been possessed at some point. I wasn't so bad off compared to them.
> 
> I began talking to them. It wasn't so bad at first. I thought they were just angry and confused. But they scared me a lot too because I am very sure that they're the cause of my nightmares. That they can influence them too. I know this because in the past, whenever I got seriously violent with my siblings, I later dreamed of killing them. God my hands are shaking lol. I'm literally crying. I would sometimes receive thoughts that weren't my own and I'd constantly be fighting to stop thinking because they KNEW what I was thinking. (Being an avid fan of yaoi was kinda difficult to snuff completely and was always afraid that'd make things worse so I'd try to stop thinking at all unless it was neccessary) After that, I began to get so afraid of sleeping that I'd wait till 6 in the morning to sleep and usually had about 3 to 4 hours before I was forced to get up.
> 
> I don't know why, but maybe a year later I started to talk to myself: half to myself, half to them so they didn't feel left out, I guess? I would speak about my day, about things I like, funny jokes and sad stories that I had read about or heard. My dreams began to become less violent but no less terrifyingly realistic, which I thought was nice.
> 
> Over the years I made our situation a little bit better, though I still can't sleep through the night. I always make sure to talk to them when I can. I had wanted to get help in the beginning and at times I still do. But, now, I'm used to their presence in my life and head.
> 
> THIS IS MY ACTUAL STORY I am not making any of this up though a lot of you will call it bullshit. I wouldn't believe me either. But this has actually happened to me and I wanted to share my story with you. 
> 
> Idk why I bothered to write this tbh Maybe so that others who've been through something like this won't feel alone.
> 
> Idk Feel free to message me of you want to call out bullshit but please leave the comments strictly about 'In The Dark Of The Night' m'kay? And I apologize that the chapter is so short.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks


End file.
